


Snacks

by sailorloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Up for suggestions, Yvesoul - Freeform, lipves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorloona/pseuds/sailorloona
Summary: Little drabbles or whatever by Sailorloona
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	1. Yvesoul(Sunflower)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooyoung takes her long-time crush on a cute date.

Taking a deep breath she rattles her knuckles against the door. Sooyoung holds a small box behind her, thousands of tiny thoughts exploding in her mind. Mostly of fear, some with excitement. 

She checks her watch again, she isn’t too early is she? 

Suddenly the door is opened and all those thoughts disappear, “H-Hey Jinsoul.” The blonde smiles and steps out. When she closes the door behind her Sooyoung looks her up and down, it doesn’t help her nerves at all. 

Jinsoul was wearing denim except for the white T-shirt that clung to her form, “Hi Sooyoung.” Her quiet voice is complemented by the blush on her cheeks. The blonde chokes on her words, “you look nice.” 

Sooyoung laughs awkwardly and shrugs, it was only a sweater and some jeans. “Not as good as you.” Jinsoul’s blush gets deeper and an awkward silence ensues. 

To help it, Sooyoung shoves the box into Jinsoul’s space. Hoping that it’s not too much. “Happy 10 years to being friends.” They haven’t always been this awkward but maybe the past year has been the weirdest. 

Jinsoul quickly tears the box open, it’s a shiny necklace with a small heart that has her name engraved in the gold. 

She gasps and pulls it up, watching it shine in the afternoon light, “Sooyoung this is perfect you shouldn’t have.” 

The older girl smiles, “you deserve more.” Jinsoul shakes her head, that heart stopping smile breaking through her face that Sooyoung couldn’t get enough of. 

“Help me put it on?” Sooyoung nods and steps forward, both of them get dizzy from the proximity and the perfume sticking to their skin. Sooyoung ghosts her fingertips across Jinsoul’s neck to latch the necklace on. 

After she’s done, Jinsoul plays with the pendant. “You ready?” Sooyoung asks her, holding out her elbow for Jinsoul to grab. 

The nerves are not a strong as before but they still tickle at Sooyoung’s heart as she leads her best friend to her car. 

She opens the car door for Jinsoul in which the blonde giggles at the politeness. When Sooyoung is starting her car she’s surprised by the soft lips that press against her cheek. “Thank you sweetie.” 

After all these years she’s still not used to Jinsoul’s terms of endearment and affection. 

In the driver's seat you find Ha Sooyoung, 25, been in love with Jinsoul since the first time she saw her. 

In the passenger side, sits Jung Jinsoul, 24, over the years she’s fallen for Sooyoung’s charm and dorkiness. 

It wasn’t hard to deal with feelings at first. No matter how many nights Sooyoung has slept over just to hold Jinsoul when she had a bad day. No matter how many times Jinsoul had ended it with other lovers because she couldn’t keep Sooyoung’s name out of her mind...and mouth. 

They were close with no boundaries. Sooyoung almost considered them dating at one point. Sooyoung wasn’t even that affectionate with some of her girlfriends. But it all changed about one year ago. 

When they shared a drunken kiss at a Christmas party that their friend Jiwoo had thrown. Sooyoung had a bit too much wine and Jinsoul was too stuck on how appealing Sooyoung’s lips were. 

After that they avoided each other, but slowly they started to gravitate towards one another again. 

Today they were headed to a sunflower field. Jinsoul’s favorite. 

Walking into the entrance Jinsoul starts to cutely blabber on about how excited she is. Sooyoung leans into her smiling and listening. Her arm was secure around the blonde’s waist holding her close. Jinsoul’s hand was in the back pocket of her black jeans. 

They wander through the field, hardly no one was there and the flowers were almost as tall as Jinsoul. The blonde stops them at one particular batch, “are we allowed to steal one?” 

Sooyoung snorts shaking her head at Jinsoul, “no don’t say that shit or we’ll get kicked out.” She looks back towards the houses of the cultivators. There were plenty of workers around tending to the flowers. 

She can feel the hole being stared through her so she turns to find Jinsoul’s eyes. Sooyoung begins to lose herself in them, she doesn’t know how they were so dark but warm at the same time. “Thank you for bringing me here, you’re my favorite Sooyoung.” 

Sooyoung tries to not pass out as Jinsoul snuggles into her making cute noises as she does so. 

After way too many pictures taken on Jinsoul’s Polaroid Sooyoung is dying, “I’ll be right back stay here okay?” Jinsoul whines and tugs on her hand. 

“But you look so cute right now just one more picture.” 

Even if she would love to stay and take all the pictures Jinsoul pleases, she really needed to pee. Squeezing the girl hand she leans in close, “I’ll be right back, I promise.” Jinsoul narrows her eyes and pouts. Sooyoung deflates when Jinsoul pulls her hand out of her own. 

When she’s in the bathroom she looks in the mirror, Sooyoung was going to tell Jinsoul, she had to. 

She walks with determination back to the fields. Only to not be able to find Jinsoul anywhere. Sooyoung doesn’t panic at first, looking about everywhere. How the hell can she lose someone as uniquely gorgeous as Jinsoul. 

“Fuck me…” It’s been half an hour now. Sooyoung starts to panic. 

Rushing to up to a worker spraying the flowers she grabs onto her elbow, “hi have you seen a girl, blonde hair wearing denim?” The worker stares blankly at her and it frustrates Sooyoung. 

She spends the next 15 minutes arguing with her. “She’s literally the prettiest person you’ll ever see you can’t fucking miss her.” 

Jinsoul was enjoying an ice cream from the tiny shop inside the owner's house. She didn’t mean to leave her spot but she got bored of waiting. 

Going back she runs up on Sooyoung insulting a worker, about to stop her friend from being so rude she stops when she overhears what’s being said. 

“This tall, the embodiment of the sun, gorgeous smile, her hair is the same color of the flowers your taking care of, has the smile of an angel, you idiot are you even listening to me! We’re talking about the LOVE OF MY LIFE HERE!” 

Her ice cream slips out of her hand, the worker sees it and points, “is that your girlfriend.” 

Sooyoung knots her eyes brows, “she’s not my girlfriend oh fuck.” Turning around she feels her heart drop to her stomach when Jinsoul is standing their with her jaw agape. 

Laughing like a maniac she pleads, “um hey Jinsoul! I was just looking for you!” Jinsoul is staring at her and Sooyoung’s world slowly starts to crumble. “Haha how much did you hear of that?” 

Her friend starts to walk towards her. 

Sooyoung’s whole world is made when Jinsoul kisses her. 

It’s not a sweet kiss that you would see in the movies after a confession. No Jinsoul is full on making out with her. 

The worker is staring at them smiling, “that’s hot.” 

Sooyoung pulls back, wanting to make it clear, the reason why they were sloppily tonguing each other in public, “Jinsoul I think you should know that I lo-“ 

“I know so shut up and kiss me.” Jinsoul looks a little dizzy but that’s only because she is. Sooyoung was an amazing kisser. 

She doesn’t risk the chance of pissing Jinsoul off so she goes back to kissing her. The smile breaking through her face. 

In a field full of flowers made of tiny pieces from the sun. 

She had hers right here…

  
  



	2. Lipves(Home run)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun goes to her ex-girlfriends big game.

It’s a break it or make it moment for Ha Sooyoung, she makes her way up to the plate. Her trusty bat under her arm, worn gloves stretched over her hands. This was one of the biggest games of the season. She was one of the top batters in major league softball. All eyes were on her. 

Drowning out all the noise of the crowd she gets ready at the plate and swings her bat around a few times. They were tied, last inning, their team hasn’t beat this one in over fifteen years. Sooyoung would be a record breaker if she got at least one of her teammates to home plate. 

But the problem was that there was only one, and she was on second base. Sooyoung would have to get one hell of a good hit to send her home. 

The pitcher, Hwang Yeji glares at her. Sooyoung only smiles, but it’s hidden by the shadow of her helmet. 

_ Do your worst _

Yeji, drawls back and waits for the signal from her catcher. Sooyoung’s hands tighten on the bat when she sees the arm twirl. 

She can barely see the ball. This girl was the pitcher for one of the best teams in the league for a reason. Sooyoung swings and misses, she doesn’t let it get to her. Two more chances is enough. 

The pitcher is a little cocky though and she laughs at Sooyoung. 

She makes a foul ball on the second pitch. 

Sighing out her nose she takes a step back and thinks for a moment. She needed to stay balanced to get a good hit. 

Sooyoung hears a voice in the back of her mind. Someone who supported her throughout the years, someone who still did because Sooyoung would replay their words when she needed them. 

Stepping up to the plate again, she smiles. 

_ Thanks Jungeun. _

The third pitch, Sooyoung slams into the ball. The thunderous noise from the contact claps and she can feel it all the way down her body. Starting to run without even looking she hears the horns blow and the boom of fireworks. 

_ Homerun. _

Sooyoung slows down and looks up into the crowd. Everyone is going wild and on the big screen erupts shiny celebration lights. 

Stepping on home plate she waves at the pitcher who curses and throws her hat down in the dust. 

When she gets back to the dugout her teammates are shouting at her not for her amazing play, but to look on the screen. 

It’s a replay of her hit. Perfect form and perfect contact. Then it cuts to the crowd and the lucky person who caught her iconic ball. Sooyoung is smiling until she sees who’s on the screen. 

“JUNGEUN?” The blonde had her old cap on and a tank top. Waving a glove around for the ball until it...falls directly onto her face. She’s horrified at the slow mo of her ex-girlfriend getting her nose broken by her game winning play. 

Jungeun never was good at sports. 

Her team dunks her in Gatorade and parades her on their shoulders as the whole stadium celebrates. But Sooyoung is trying to crawl down. When the press comes they put her down but she shoves right past all the big mics and flashing cameras to run to the stands. 

Sooyoung runs faster when she sees the paramedics near the bottom. When she’s at the wall she jumps and hangs from the top before climbing up. “Jungeun!” The paramedics look at her in shock, the fans run up to her begging for autographs. 

She slips past them all to go to her biggest fan. Jungeun who is groaning in her seat, blood all over her spilling from her nose. Sooyoung trips over the stands to get to her and when Jungeun spots her they freeze together. 

Sooyoung thinks that after all these years, Jungeun is still the prettiest girl she’s ever seen. Except when she was angry, that was not the nicest sight. 

Covering her head up when Jungeun starts to beat on her she can only giggle. Oh how she’s missed her, “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!” The paramedics try to calm her down but Sooyoung surges up to grab at flimsy wrists. 

Jungeun is flaming red, from her ears to her bloody mouth. She may have broken the blonde’s nose, but Jungeun had broken her heart. Still her heart raced whenever she’d look into her eyes, “You came?” 

The blonde shakes in her hands a scowl half smile on her face, “dumbass, I come to all your games.” 

Sooyoung can’t help but smile. Jungeun was her biggest fan after all. 

Later that afternoon, after Jungeun has her nose fixed up and Sooyoung has a new healing heart. They share a bowl of ice cream and catch up. 

Like they always used to do after one of Sooyoung’s games. 

  
  



	3. Yvesoul(Accident)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung hates traffic...especially when she runs over a cute blonde.

Holding the phone out from her ear she grimaces at the annoying voice blaring through the speakers. Sooyoung opens her jaw a bit to get the ringing out of her head and pulls it back up, “I need the goddamn database update today, or I’m not giving you the promotion.” She mumbled out, Sooyoung was the CFO of a makeup company and most of the time she did all the dirty work that the CEO didn’t want to handle. 

Like dealing with the annoying workers who didn’t want to do their work on time. 

The voice on the line is pleading her, just asking for one more day. She could give them one more day, but they wouldn’t get the pay raise they’ve been begging to get for months. 

She zones out, she’s in traffic in the moment and she’s gonna be late to work if she doesn’t make this next light. The voice on the phone making her mind fuzzy, with one hand on the wheel she gasses it. 

Sooyoung screams when she hits a roller skater. 

“SHIT!” Her phone is on the floor somewhere and both of her hands on the wheel. The thump was hard when she hit the person. Looking at the light it was green, they were jaywalking so it wasn’t her fault but still. Sooyoung just hit a  _ fucking person with her car.  _

__

With continuous horns behind her she quickly stepped out of her car and jogs to the front. Her heels clicking against the pavement. On the road in front of her car is the roller skater. 

It’s a girl and she’s giggling. Her eyes wide as she stares up into the sky, surely she’s got a concussion. Sooyoung bends down, “I’m so so sorry I didn’t see you! Are you okay!” 

The skaters helmet is over her face and Sooyoung looks at her, there’s a forming black spot on her side.  _ Jesus christ _ . “I’m gonna help you up now!” The girl is still giggling as Sooyoung struggles to get her on her feet. It’s like a newborn deer. 

Sooyoung does the tangle as the skater gets up, holding her hands out as she wobbles in front. The girl almost falls backwards but Sooyoung quickly catches her in her arms. 

To keep her steady Sooyoung squeezes tightly and internally screams through the awkwardness. But she can’t stop the blush on her face when the skaters is revealed. A busted lip, doe eyes and a button nose.  _ This is the cutest girl she’s ever seen.  _

__

Soft hands are placed on her shoulders and the voice of the skater does not match her adorable face. It’s deep and raspy, “holy fuck you’re hot!” Sooyoung gasps at the blunt words as the skater smiles widely.  _ Wow even her smile was the cutest. _

Sooyoung can’t stop staring and so can’t the skater. They’re embracing each other in the middle of the street for no reason. 

She jumps and they wobble when a horn interrupts their little moment of infatuation. 

Pushing the skater she guides her into her car. The least she could do is take the girl to the hospital and pay for the expenses. Sooyoung waves for apology and hopes back into her car. The skater was already comfortable propping her feet up onto the dash.

The girl is blonde, she looks in her early twenties. She has a blue mesh crop top on and some booty shorts to match. She was one of  _ those _ people. Sooyoung starts to drive ignoring how the skater was taking off her helmet off and scratching her head like a dog. 

“Yo thanks for saving me, it’s really like heroic or whatever.” Sooyoung nods and looks over to instantly regret it. Not only did the skater have the cutest face. Her body was definitely one to be jealous over. 

Her hands tighten on the wheel. Now was not the time to drool over  _ this girl that you just ran over _ abs and thighs. No matter how tempting it was to keep staring.

Sooyoung focuses on getting to the hospital, noticing how dark that spot was getting on her ribs. 

“What it do! Just got kidnapped by this super sexy rich lady!” Sooyoung quickly turns her head to where the blonde was filming herself. Her passenger then cups her mouth and loudly yells, “guess what! PUSSY EATING LIPS ALERT!” Sooyoung slaps the phone out of the girl’s hand at the words. She had a boyfriend, her lips were  _ not _ meant for that. 

The blonde is not happy that her already cracked Android was bitch slapped out of her hands, “listen lady not cool!” 

She’s seething out of her teeth, “What is wrong with you?” 

“What’s wrong with you! Miss oh I run people over for fun!” 

Sooyoung pulls into a parking garage, “YOU WERE JAYWALKING I DID NOT DO IT FOR FUN!” The blonde gasps and holds her hand over her chest in an exaggerated manner. 

Pulling into a parking spot she slams her hands onto the wheel. God she hasn’t lost her temper like this on someone in ages but the girls condescending voice was really bugging her, “ma’am there’s no reason to raise your voice.” Sooyoung cracks her neck. 

The blonde is not happy as she’s dragged to the hospital either, “I don’t have insurance! I don’t even have Obamacare!” Sooyoung doesn’t listen, she was paying for the bill anyways. She did run the girl over but now she was kinda glad she did. 

“I DONT HAVE THE MONEY! I'LL MEDITATE TO HEAL! I COMMUTE ON ROLLER SKATES FOR A REASON!” 

Sooyoung’s has had enough, “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” The skater raises her eyebrows and stops struggling with Sooyoung and goes cross eyed at the finger pointed in her face. “You will go to this goddamn hospital and sit your ass down so they can fix you.” The blonde nods her head and salutes Sooyoung. 

The rest of the way there is not so bad, Sooyoung tries to get rid of the giddy feeling in her chest from how close the blonde is to her. She has her arm over her shoulders and a hand on her waist. Escorting her to the emergency room. 

~

“Jung Jinsoul?” The blonde nods her head with a thumbs up, Sooyoung stands behind the Doctor. She had already consulted with some nurses. Jinsoul, this stupid ass blonde she had ran over, had no emergency contacts. 

Sooyoung tries to not let it get to her. She had already been sympathetic enough.

The doctor smiles, “nothing too serious, a few broken ribs and a concussion. I’ll give you pain medicine and you should be on bed rest for a couple weeks. Maybe more.” 

Jinsoul thanks the doctor as he leaves. Sooyoung walks up to the bed and hands the blonde a business card. “Ha Sooyoung, when you get the medical bill just give me a call and I’ll pay for it.” Jinsoul stares at the little slip and smiles. 

“Hey does my ass look cute in this gown?” The blonde flips over suddenly and her bare ass is in view. Sooyoung stares at it because well...it was really  _ really  _ cute. “Owh fuck that hurts.” She has to help flip Jinsoul back over onto her back who is just giggling. 

Sooyoung blushes at the adorable sound. 

_ Just who the hell did she run over. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m open to requests!


End file.
